Unrequited
by Arashiko19
Summary: Somethings are not fair, Love is one of them.UmedaxHara Yaoi warning. 500 word or less drabbles
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: ** Pfft, I only own them in my dreams.**

**Remember Reviews are Love **

**Warning: Rated M for good reason. lots of Yaoi and Uke Hara  
**

* * *

"_It's not fair"_ Akiha thought to himself while Umeda was on top of him pinning him to the bed kissing him forcefully, his hands wandering over Akiha's chest.

"_I give him everything." _

Umeda undid the buttons on Hara's shirt and tried to take off his own without breaking the Kiss, but he couldn't he let go of Hara's captive lips for a moment as he quickly took off his own shirt and lessened his pants before quickly taking Akiha's as well.

"_My time, my body…" _

Umeda stoked Akiha while he kissed him again thrusting his tongue in hungrily. He brought his hands up and grinded himself into Akiha who thrust up toward him silently begging for Umeda to fuck him.

"Please, Hokuto Hurry!" Hara pleaded breathlessly.

Umeda answered by thrust two fingers inside Akiha's entrance scissoring him apart and stretching him out.

"_My Heart, My very Soul belongs to him." _

Umeda withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his own throbbing member, he pounded him hard and quickly desperate to satisfy his own lust.

"_But he doesn't love me."_

Hara was happy to do anything that pleased Umeda-sempai, if only on a purely physical level.

"_He doesn't love me."_

Umeda shifted himself inside Hara pounding directly into his prostate, and making Akiha see stars. Then wrapping one of his hands around Hara's erection and pumping in time with his thrusts to the point where Hara couldn't take it anymore He came in Umeda's hands and Umeda thrust into him a few blissful times before coming himself. Umeda rolled of Hara and sat up in bed to reach for his cigarettes and a lighter. Silence and smoke wafted though the air,

"_He doesn't love me" _

"_He didn't love me yesterday and he doesn't love me today." _He thought snuggling closer to Umeda.

_"But there's always tomorrow"_ He hoped as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please it's my first Attempt at writing any Hana-Kimi. Review I could use the support! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer- I don't own Hana-Kimi.**

**No real warnings for this chapter aside from angst I guess.**

* * *

The clock in Umeda's office had just struck 3:59. In exactly one minute Hara would burst into that door hoping to drag him off somewhere or other, but today would be different Umeda swore on it. He had been rehearsing all week, figuring out exactly how to tell Akiha he was ending it. He couldn't let their relationship go on. What he was doing wasn't right. He couldn't keep stringing him along when he knew he didn't really love him he didn't even like him all that much. It was simply unhealthy and just plain mean on his part. 

40 seconds left.

In forty seconds it'd be over and he would stop hurting Akiha.

In 30 seconds Umeda swore he would stop treating Akiha the way Kijima had once treated him.

In 20 seconds it would be over and done with.

Just 10 seconds till he released his iron grip on Akiha's heart.

"UMEDA-SENPAIII!!!" Akiha burst through his door right on time the way Umeda knew he would.

"Akiha." Umeda started hooking his attention

"Yes, Senpai?" Akiha was standing there in front of him, hanging on his every word just the way he knew he would. It was so simple, all he had to say was 'Its over, I'm ending it' sure Akiha might be crushed and upset for awhile but he'd get over him and find someone who really cared about him. Umeda had gotten over Kijima and Akiha would get over him it was just a matter of time.

"Senpai?" Akiha stared at him expectantly.

"Akiha…" _**just say it! Just say it! Just say it!! **_His mind screamed at him. It was so hard to let go of something you had an iron grip on, even if that something was something you didn't particularly want. "Let's get out of here." Umeda said with a deceptive smile.

He could always tell him tomorrow.

* * *

**By the way I know these chapters are short but they are both for 500 words or less challenges. Keeping them short is kinda the idea.**


End file.
